Resolution
by mickyyoung
Summary: He should have done this before, but grief was a great factor and perhaps coming back here was not bad at all.


_How long it has been since he last stood in this same place?_

The spot where the whole city can be viewed, the site he spent most of the moment whenever he wanted to take a break, the place where his heart was broken into million pieces, the place where he saw her holding on to the last thread of life.

Gekkoukan High School has a lot to offer when it comes to his memory, it ventures equally with happy and sad part of his existence.

Under a surprising circumstances, he was invited by the boxing club to be their guest speaker as they celebrate sports fest week. It was an email from their current captain who hailed Akihiko as one of the best boxer.

Though he thinks that the new captain haven't seen some of his senior's matches.

This school has improved a lot since the day he left. _**Left and never looked back**_.

But today, after college and years of living a monotonous life, he came face-to-face with the tormentor of his being.

 _ **The rooftop.**_

Funny how in the past that this area used to be his comfort. But now, it seems it is the strongest shadow he have to fight. Yet, it warms his heart whenever he remember the pleasant things that happened at this very location.

* * *

The sun is about to set, the way its rays lighted Tatsumi Island in an orange hue is magnificent.

 _Just the way she like it._

He can see from above that the school grounds is now being deserted, oppose to the earlier event, when students, even from different high school came in to celebrate.

He has yet to meet some other member of SEES. Every once in a while during the past years, a member or two will get in touch with him for a planned get together. He was well aware that they always come and visit one particular place, on the same eventful day of the year.

But he always declines.

He'd been to many fights, from his boxing matches to what seems to be an endless hours of battling against the shadows all the way through Nyx. Some left him unscathed and some left him almost at the brink of death. He never once backed down.

 _Always moving forward._

But not to the fact that she is gone.

Call him in denial or coward, he still refuses to belief that she was gone. Even after breaking down in front of all SEES member, he still keep on holding on to his own promise.

 _ **Starting now, we'll never be apart.**_

* * *

"We expect more than this, Akihiko-senpai!" Junpei blurted angrily as he his punch sent Akihiko on the floor.

The strong jab was the only thing he needs to get back to the reality- _at least for now_. He sat all day in the living room of Iwatodai dorm, he stayed solemnly as they all attended the 'funeral' of their leader. His mind still unstable from the day the doctor announced that there is nothing that could be done to bring her back to life.

Medics can't even resolve the mystery of her untimely demise.

Just the SEES member, they all knew that this was the price of being a great seal between Nyx and Eberus.

Her soul and consciousness just lasted to keep her promise to meet them all on their graduation day at the rooftop.

A month that could have been spent with her.

"Junpei!" It was Yukari who stopped the boy who's going for a second strike.

For a person in the boxing sport, he can say that Junpei gave a good right hook, a thing he never anticipated from him.

"Expect what?" Akihiko asked as he assessed the damage by his hand. Never bothering to stand up. Because he doubted himself he will be able to do so.

"We shouldn't have forgotten everything after he battle with Nyx. We could have save her, one month! We forgot everything!" He shouted, finally facing the remorse he feels inside him.

He saw the same pain and guilt in everyone's eyes as he look up, then he continues.

"Why her?! I could have search the world and tear apart your family's lab Mitsuru just to find a cure, a thing to save her. But no, I was attending classes and boxing training in her last month! Did you all think what she felt seeing us every day at school and dorm as if she was just another student. _A stranger_."

With that he broke down in tears. All the horrible thoughts lingering in his mind since that day was vented out.

His words were met in silence.

Akihiko knew they all thought the same. All of them not brave enough to say it out loud.

"We are the worst right?" It was Fuuka whose head was down. Her voice reflects the sadness of the moment.0

"She could have teach more cooking skills with Shinjiro-senpai."

At the mention of his name, Shinji smirked. "She will asked me to cook a lot of healthy foods for Ken."

Wiping his tears, the kid smiled, "She will never stop laughing whenever Koromaru drag like a doll during night walk."

The dog howled and whined, his way of expressing the same sentiment just like everyone.

"You miss her badly don't you?" Mitsuru asked, comforting the dog in a tight hug. "I will always rebut her idea to let Aigis drive my motorcycle. Her silly ideas." There was an amusement in her voice.

"I still want her to dress me up with Yukari-"

"Well, yeah Aigis you will kind of draw attention in your robot suit. Just like _Stupei_ whenever he was caught sleeping by our teacher..." She sobs. "Remember how she will write the answer for you to read and tell the teacher you aren't sleeping at all?"

Junpei was already crying as he nod in agreement. "You will always see her joyfully making her way out of the classroom every Mondays and Fridays..." His words were broken by his crying but still clear. "Just to meet you Akihiko-senpai."

They were all quiet once again as they recall everything about her.

"It's not just you who is having a hard time believing it, Aki." Shinji gripped his shoulder for comfort, that didn't do any good to stop his tears from coming out.

"Knowing her, she wouldn't be happy that you're sulking since that day."

* * *

Whenever he thinks of her, he smiled. But still, part of him have this feeling of utter desolation looking back in the past that refuse to forget.

Nevertheless, he knew that living like an emotionless human being will never do anything in coping with the lost he had. From his parents, Miki and her.

Today, as he saw a blue butterfly roaming around the rooftop with him he decided to find answers.

He should have done this before, but grief was a great factor and perhaps coming back here was not bad at all.


End file.
